Lord of the rings and the future of war
by soloslayer
Summary: its about you and your army from the past and you are helping the knights of the world defeat the evil.  back to the future included in my story
1. Chapter 1

Well.. Let me tell you about my Life so far, it has been amazing seeing trees the forest, the city's at work and peace from war, then these zombie looking things came towards the castle I was in and they did not look nice and friendly, they looked evil in there own way. They came to our castle and wiped every living thing they could find (including animals) And even children and even my parents, they died right in front of my eyes like if it was doomsday. I had to hide from these vicious beasts but how? I hid in dark places in buildings, in caves, and even under dead bodies so it can give me some cover just in case they see me but I will end up dead anyway because if they see me they will probably set the dead bodies on fire by oil and a torch.

1 hour later I heard loads of noises screaming and horns being used to warn others that the city is no more, I never got to know about my city because I was only 5 when it happened and I was hardly intelligent before the orks (the zombie looking things) got here, all I knew about life was war violence and how to look after yourself, not how to command empires and how to be king and all that kind of stuff because I was not old enough to know why.

After the battle the city was destroyed and devastated, dead bodies were all over the floor and at top of buildings and horse's dead from arrows and the king dead from being murdered by the ork leader but I never knew his name because he never answered to me and when I had the chance to kill him I would refused to say his name and that is the reason why. Then a car came from a bolt of lightning then an old man and a teenager came out of the vehicle and said to me "im Dr Emmet brown and this is Marty mcfly my friend and this my boy is a time machine, and I am going to take you to the past to see what it is like, so he took me back to the past and I had know idea what to do and what to wear because everyone did not where clothes I was wearing, they were wearing very smart clothes like if they were very rich. Dr emmet brown said to me "this is 2011 even my future time" I looked around and run at the same time because everyone thought I was very poor because I was not wearing the clothes they were wearing, so I went into a clothes shop and changed into the clothes that the people wore. I came outside and got a job as a worker in ASDA, Dr Emmet brown told me what to do because I needed money so I could live and eat but he did not let me any of his money because he did not have enough money for a living.

4 years later I was a general for the us army because I was very good at warfare, I thought it was amazing in my life so I invented the vehicle "scrambler" which is a armoured car with auto rocket canisters, and I invented a tank that is very heavily armoured. Later on Dr emmet brown came in and told me I took it too far so he sent me back to the future to my present time twenty years after the battle of my city, after that he told me that I killed too many people that were not meant to be killed, but then I said that they deserved it because of all the mess they caused my base and my men and even my area where I sleep but he still moaned so I was banned from coming here, he even told me that he made the air force 1 into a time machine so whenever I be horrible to him he will sent MY army against me but he said "there not your army, you don't belong in our time, you took it too far!" but he was religious so he did not like me killing terrorists (the Libyans) because if I kill them, the Libyans will know it is Dr emmet brown so he left me with nothing but my weapons so I had a job as a blacksmith and a house builder in the shire and I was pleased because hobbits are the kind and very nice, the nicest kind of person I know.

Later on at 2 AM a bunch of nazguls and orks came down and wiped out the shire, again like last time but I thought the orks was over because yesterday a hobbit came to me and said the ork empire has returned, but I did not know anything about that because I was in the past and Dr emmet brown skipped all that time about sauron and the witch king. So I had to use my weapons to shoot them all down then I went into the field then the same car teleported into the field and they came out so I came to them and shot them both and too the time machine and went back to the past to get weapons and my army to command so I bring them on air force 1 and appear in the fields then all of my soldiers came out and attacked but the nazguls were strong so I got my auto rocket canister and put it into the armoured car and then I fired it and it wiped out all of the nazguls in the shire. It was over then shire was once again destroyed then I set my army to make camp sites round the world in rivendell, in mordor, in Israel and even Gondor.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at GONDOR after the attack of the shire; I was talking to the king when he moaned at me for killing farimir. I also said to him that Barimir was still alive but he did not listen to any of the words I said "Barimir is dead anyway but you are banished from our empire, join the snot shovelling mud grumble orks at there empire and get a free dirty t-shirt from joining them. I was not happy. One morning I found myself outside the castle with guards around it, my weapons were took away for looking at, I had to think of a idea of getting into the castle and getting all my precious things that are in there but how?

Later on I saw a couple of people come into the castle with weaponry and bows so I asked them if 2 of them to come in a corner with me so I can give them information but I lied so I grabbed both of there necks and cracked them so the weapons are mine!

After that business I ripped the guard's throats in seconds then I sneaked into the white city without being spotted by guards.

I went into my bedroom and saw all of my weapons in bags ready to be taken to helms deep; I went to sleep with electric wires around my door so anyone who is sneaking around will be electrocuted very badly. I woke up at 5 o clock exact and found a guard torso walking towards me like if it's a ZOMBIE but why would it be, so I picked it up then it tried to bite me like if it wants to eat me so I burnt it until it was very dead. I went downstairs to t he throne room to talk to the king then all of a sudden he was a friggin zombie so I also burnt him to the ground until it stopped saying branzz.

I came to a nearby land near Israel where bandits stay so I went there and told them if I could stay there but the denied it so I had no choice but to fight!

After that I had a meal then slept for the night. When I woke up I heard that very annoying noise from the sky, it was the NAZGULS! I had to run away as fast as I can but I wasn't bothered so I disguised a time bomb as a soldier by sticking a time bomb into the soldier's chest, after that I ran away as fast as I could then boom! That nazgul

Was ripped to shreds.

A army of soldiers came to me and asked me to help them fight but I wanted a reward, a big reward so the agreed so I got all of my weapons from dr emmet browns time machine when I asked him to et some from the Libyans. When the nazguls arrived I got my AK47 out and shot the hell out of them but only 3 of them died and 10 of them still live, so I got fed up of these orks sending men to block the gate so they cant get in so I got a sticky grenade and I said "fire in the hole" then boooooom! Over 9000 orks was blown to bits and pieces, I also killed another 3 orks while using the bazooka and the grenade launcher. I wanted to be back for tea but I had to do all the work because the knights did bug all, them nazguls were wiping them out in seconds and orks were firing there crossbows at the archers, what I had to do is I had to get a very famous nuke from THE USA then I placed it on the edge of the empire of orks then this is the time to where a gas mask but knights did not have them in them days so they had to go inside a building for about 3 to 4 years before coming out because of the radiation from the nuke then kaboom the nuke set off I ran very fast into the safest place there was in gondor. I realised then it blew up morder (including Frodo Baggins and Sam) then we won but then Gandalf came to me and tried to kill me so I ran into the time machine but then Gandalf broke it and made me walk so I said bring it on so I got a double barrel shotgun and blew the brains out of him but he had a very annoying shield which reflected off and hit a guard in the face so I had to go inside his shield and stab him but how. Later on he used his light which nearly blinded by eyes (including the guards) while he was doing that I got a bomb from my pocket and placed it on the floor ready to blow up me and others (INCLUDING GANDALF) but he stopped it so I went out of the castle and I saw Frodo Baggins with my own eyes but Sam was no where to be seen Soldiers came back from the war and Barry was nowhere to be seen and pippins was mutated so he looked like a zombie but he was alive, "Barry did not die of the thing that blew up he died by a mammoth" so Gandalf said sorry to me but then Frodo spoke and said "Sam died by falling off the stairs by Sméagol (golem)" Then Gandalf said sorry and then walked off sadly, thank god they weren't going to all gang up on me, but grima wormtongue was on his revenge to kill me because I had very powerful weapons until he said it too late, he is infected mate and you cant do anything about it. Saraman was not pleased before he was killed.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years later after the nuke set off I went for a walk around the places that refugees have made and towns were they were but gondor had a shield made by Gandalf so gondor lives. While I was walking I saw a cave that says danger do not enter I wondered why it said that because it might be zombies or the radiation that was in the cave from the nuke that set off 2 years ago but that was then, I walked on to find weapons, food and drink but I could not find any then I realised that not just one nuke set off, I accidentally pressed the wrong butten, I pressed 3 nukes not just one so mordor and Israel and also the other place where orks are got blown up so this place is basically a fallout like the game Fallout 3 I liked that it was just awesome, Evan with cheats, while I was talking about fallout 3 the king of Helms deep listened to me while I spoke then he said "you know about this mess" "yes" I said because I played the game about a nuke setting off, then he used me so I told him everything about guns nukes and warfare. The only reason how I knew is by Dr emmet brown but afterwards when I was in America for 5 years he said its enough and I had to go back because I do not belong in this world but I did not like it so he forced me by sending me to sleep with one of those things he got from the past but I was sad the day it happened, he dropped me off at the shire and said "I will back often to say hello but you will not be going back there and you will not have these weapons from the past because they do not belong to you they belong to other people, the reason why I did not want you to stay in the past is because you cause to much hassle and murdering when people be horrible to you so you will stay here for now, by by".

That was then but now I have to deal with talking about nukes for 5 dam hours, why cant it be talking about money being given to me. After an hour or so they let me out to guard helms deep so the orks won't get in, "but I wiped out the lot of the orks out 2 years ago" then Gandalf said "that was then but now they are building empires again and it is your choice to save helms deep or not, I chose yes because it will be my city if I save it. 3 hours later the journey stopped when I reached helms deep, I got oil from the castle and used it on the vehicle and guess what, it worked so I went into the time machine and went back a long way ago from now at about 2012 Im going to because where I am standing area 51 was here and they have loads of guns so I went into the time machine and went 88 miles per hour and went back to the past.

In area 51 I sneakily got 1000s of sniper rifles and ammo and got smgs, assault rifles, the lot then I went into the time machine and went back to the future and gave all the weapons to the soldiers, then I teached them how to use the weapons so they are better at combat then 2 days later the orks came then "bang" "bang" "bang", all those guns being fired and all those orks dying in front of my eyes, it was amazing then they stood still and got there crossbows so I told them to get there grenades and fire them so they did and bang they go killing millions of orks each grenade and finely they were all dead with only a few deaths, like 4 deaths of humans and 200,000,000 deaths of orks, we also used The LAW and bazooka's to wipe them out too.

After the war in helms deep I went off with a soldier to do the work for me, I went back to GONDOR and found out gondor was being attacked so I went in my bazooka team from the helicopters I brought with me to the future by dr emmet browns invention of the Air force 1 time machine, while that was done I could bring my army to make camp sites near the world of MORDER and other places like gondor and Israel and even rivenbell, I put my army near mountains so my sniper teams can help the people in there castles if they have a attack, I even have assault teams just in case the orks attack the camp sites then my team can wipe them out and make them scared so they can think twice what to do before they even set fire to the camp sites.

While my army settles the saraman is setting a plan to attack my camp sites where my army rests, how they do it I don't know but they will set empires of orks to march to 1 and I mean 1 of my camp sites so my idea is to send loads of helicopters to 1 of my camp sites and help them wipe out all of the orks with rocket launchers and minigun turrets and even machinegun turrets on the edge of the helicopter so my soldiers can operate them and control the turrets where they move and where they shoot.

8 hours later the war began, I heard loads of horns from people blowing into them from city to city from all over the world that the end is near so I got all of my army,

all of the vehicles and then set them on the run then all of the orks got near by millions and even millions of elephants and even massive vehicle things that fire fireballs at the enemy, I Knew I was ready for this and I knew I would not give up.


	4. Chapter 4

The war was ready, I leaded my army, well empire now because air force 1 has been to the past loads of times and each time it carried more than 400 people and more than 89 vehicles. I set my army to stand fort then sniper every living ork there is in our site then the war began, I was a bit scared because a massive army and loads of trolls were heading my way, just my way so my snipers can shoot them down while they are getting me (didn't think of that didn't they), so I told my snipers to "FIRE" so they did and a few orks were taken down at a time then I asked my turrets to fire there double machine gun turrets then asked my infantry to go into there tanks and fire there rockets at the enemies so they did and I was proud because I almost killed a group of empire, there is like 1000 in each group and there was more than 300 groups so that was bad, then Frodo Baggins came along and helped but sadly he failed during his battle when he charged into 5 fully armed fully trained trolls so I felt sorry for him. My aircraft planes came along to do a bombing run on the orks but then the orks had a very special weapon that can fire balls of fire at my ships and nazguls to take my planes down so they fired there minigun turrets that were on the plane at the nazguls but then 1 of the nazguls came along and bit 1 of my planes that a soldier was in and down it goes into the stomach of the witch kings ride, so I got all of my tanks to head for the nazguls but they dodged them so I called over for armoured cars with auto rocket canisters, and even more tanks to fire at them and we owned them like if they never knew what to do.

The knights came outside to help but they weren't helping enough because too many of them are dying from Nazguls and loads of other things like giants and trolls. While we were fighting my camp sites started to do a reaction to warn that a camp site is being attacked by an army of orks or possibly an empire, so I told the soldiers to light up there fire to warn others. After that I got my plane and I went off, I had less than 1 hour to finish this war before they send in any more orks to get the cities. During the war I got all my things packed up and I went back in time to call in commanders to send in bomb strikes to strike down mordor and other places the orks took down. Later on I found out that 5 camp sites were destroyed and taken down by the armies of mordor. I had to do something else instead of just sending in bombers, I can send in spy planes so I can see what the enemy is doing and so my team mates can get a bit of revenge for those spy bases (camp sites) but how do I send in people without the armies of mordor seeing me, especially that very annoying eye of the ring because I don't know how but that ring Frodo Baggins threw into the lava, something saved its life so the armies of mordor can rise again, "probably golem, the way he says precise, he loves that ring so he must of saved it to protect it but never realising that he is going to die. I knew that because of Frodo telling the council but I knew because the age of 3 I could remember seeing that weird looking creature in front of my eyes telling me about his precise, but I didn't know what he was talking about so he tried to kill me till then a man saved my life which was very close to me in death.

Later on in the war I had to escape and send every last man that was standing into the past so there would not be war for quite a while, but what time shall I reach, not 2010 maybe 1867 or even the birth of Christ 0000. While I was figuring how to get back into the past by Air force 1 and sending all my men back, how do I because there was some sort of chain reaction to Air force 1 and it went very fast and was damaged a lot so the aeroplane will not be able to fly again, and also the time date was broken and I could not set the time.

Later on we landed on an unknown date, till then we landed in Bethlehem the born of Jesus Christ but we kind of, you know crashed into Lord Jesus and the other men too.

Then the time machine that dr Emmet brown had appeared and a couple of soldiers were in the car so they got me and we went back to the normal date where they belong, 2011


End file.
